


watermelon sugar

by theyounglover



Category: ATEEZ
Genre: F/M, Jeong Yunho is Whipped, Jeong Yunho-centric, Soft Jeong Yunho, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25992034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyounglover/pseuds/theyounglover
Summary: He makes you feel alive. But you think that’s just how he is. That’s just how he feels. And maybe that’s part of it. But maybe he likes you more than you realize. // Jeong Yunho is a stubborn git when it comes to what he wants. And what he wants is you.
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	watermelon sugar

You kissed Jung Yunho four times before you decided he tasted like watermelon sugar. Sweet, a little bit tart, and reminded you of summer. That’s who he was. He was mysterious in the sense that he wasn’t. He was the boy everyone lusted after in high school and all the college kids looked forward to his arrival. Yunho was the life of the party, drank a little too much, and kissed too many people. He was summer if summer was a person. Carefree laughs, letting your hair down after a long day, sticky days and cool lemonade, he was all of it. He was the watermelon sugar that everyone needed to survive, just as they did in Richard Braughtigan’s novel. The one that you knew was going to kill you if you had too much but you can't bring yourself to care because he just made you feel so alive.

Yunho was the fire that ran through your veins, much like the alcohol when you kissed him for the first time. You were both underage at a college party, mostly passing through as the two of you were seniors at the same high school with the same friends who were in college at the time. It was a strange experience, kissing Jung Yunho. It was during truth or dare, a cult classic, but it hadn’t felt like that. If you didn’t know any better, you’d almost say that it was meant to be that way. Like Yunho had hoped for it all night. But you did know better. And those of the summer are meant to make you feel like you’re right at home until you realize you’re not.

That summer was the last time you thought you were ever going to see him. He was jet-setting off to the college furthest away as possible and he wasn't sure he ever wanted to go back to the quiet town where nothing happened. He told you that, tracing patterns on your hand while the two of you sat on the rooftops of your old high school, technically supposed to have been meeting up with different friends but you forgot when you saw his excited smile as he watched the stars and you watched him. You made him promise to come back and visit. You didn’t want to forget him. Actually, you take that back, you say. You didn’t want him to forget you. He just laughed and promised, saying that he never broke his promises when he saw the doubt swimming in your eyes.

And he didn’t. But when he did come back, you found Yunho again, a little bit older, jawline more defined, more rugged, and just as charming as when he had left you. You had opted for a college close to home, because as much as you wanted to explore the world, you wanted to stay with your parents and loved ones, all of who were living in those four walls you called home. He didn’t know that though. Not until the second time you kissed him.

The second time you kissed him, you were drunk, but not on alcohol. The high of sneaking out late at night, living it up at some rave, and stumbling back with your friends, feeling more alive in the span of two hours than you’d had in close to twenty years. You were drunk on life, which is what you concluded as you kissed him with more passion than you even knew you possessed. Yunho was so bad for you because you wanted completely different things in life. You were the heatless winter, lazy, a little less ambitious, though restless, and infinitely lesser in showing passion. You spilled your heart for the first time to him, whispering secrets you knew you were going to carry for the rest of your life into the summer night, sticky and sweet on your skin. But you both knew the outcomes. So he left you again, and even though you knew it was going to happen, something tugged at your heart this time.

The third time was years later. Six years later, in fact. He was a successful doctor, somehow managing to find time to get a PhD in the middle of all his rendezvous. Plural. You were a successful businesswoman, a feat no less of a miracle based on your laidback disposition, but no matter how far you got in your career, you could never escape the dreaded question: when are you getting married? Aunts, uncles, cousins, grandparents. Outside of your immediate family (who knew better than to question such), everyone was concerned on who you would be tying yourself down to. And although you know it was only two kisses, you can’t help but listen to your heart’s whispers. You knew who you want.

The boy who grew into the most desirable man possible right in front of your eyes and without a single indication of just how charming he would become. One lopsided smile was enough to send you into heart failure. But that was you and every other female with half a heart and brain on the planet. You thought you felt something in the kisses but maybe Yunho made everyone feel like that. He was the type to make you fall in love before you even figured out that you suddenly knew what the word meant. So you try to let go of any feelings, content, although somewhat upset, to just sit on the sidelines when he would inevitably be taken away from you by some woman who was as alluring as he was. But then he kisses you when the two of you sneak out like you used to back in high school while you’re rambling about how it’s been so long and that he promised to come back sooner and how could he leave you alone, even though you were the happiest when you were with those you loved, which was basically your family and - oh!

The two times you had kissed before, he had just done so because in the moment, it felt right. This time was different. This time, he kisses you because you felt right. He feels you melt into him, the difference of a hot chocolate with just a little bit of nutmeg and the sticky sweet taste of watermelon flavored cotton candy. Your lips are unbelievably soft and Yunho doesn’t remember them being this soft last time. But maybe it’s just that this time, he feels like he doesn’t need oxygen. He could live on your kisses. He wants more, more, more until he’s drowning in you but you pull away from him. Before he can get an answer of why you’re leaving him parched and desperate for more, you’re gone.

You don’t talk for a couple months, since Yunho has to fly back to New York City, where he had set up his own practice. But he doesn’t feel right. This is exactly what he wanted, his career was stable and he was gone from the town that had confined him for so long, but it doesn’t feel right anymore. He can’t understand why. He dates other girls, one even lasts for four months before she says that he’s not fully committed to the relationship and Yunho lets her go without a fight. It’s then that he realizes that he fell for you and he didn’t even know it. It makes him frustrated. He’s halfway across the globe and you’re probably over him, or maybe you didn’t like him like that. You ran away from him. But you melted into his arms. Why didn’t you like him? The question haunts him for two months before he decides that he can’t handle the suspense anymore. You don’t answer the phone when he calls you, never respond to the texts he sends, and Yunho can’t stand it anymore. He needs answers.

He’s on the next flight from New York City, the doubt that maybe this was a bad idea flashing across his mind only once before he boards the plane. But he knows that if he doesn’t do this now, there won’t be a second chance and quite frankly, he doesn’t believe in that. He believes that the only way to get something is just going for it. He wants you. You’ve moved to the next town over, he finds out from your mother, who’s taken aback at first by Yunho’s disheveled appearance. You said that the town had gotten too small for you. That you wanted to explore more than just the little corner of the world you occupied your entire life, your mother explained, a knowing smile on her lips. Young love, she reminisces in her heart, truly can cross oceans, toying with a thirty-one year old necklace absentmindedly when she finds out a couple days later that the Yunho who had been itching to get out of the town since he had received the paper with your new address on it, had stayed with his family for a week before setting out on his journey to your town.

Your daughter is a good influence on our boy, his family says. We hope she can stay in our family. As a Jeong. Your mother laughs and your aunt’s about ready to kiss Yunho’s mother when she hears the news, although all your father says is to ‘let the kids figure it all out’ as he twists the thirty-one year old ring that has a strikingly similar pattern as its necklace counterpart.

The last thing you’re expecting is Jeong Yunho but here you are, trying to piece together why Yunho was at your apartment at three in the morning, two gigantic suitcases in hand and the expression of a lost puppy on his face. No matter how rugged he would get, the adorableness of this one expression never lost its charm nor its effectivity over the years. You sit in an awkward silence for the first couple minutes, not sure what to say to each other, besides the small pleasantries exchanged for the sake of politeness. And then it bursts out of him, unable to control himself. He tells you about how he was so happy when you kissed him the way you did nine months ago, making him think that it wasn’t all in his head and that there really was something between you. But then you left him without any explanation and he felt as though he had been plunged into an ocean of cold water.

You kissed me back with so much love, I had thought, he argues. I thought you loved me. Why did you leave me there? I flew back to New York and all I could think of was you. Only you. I tried dating around, you know. It didn’t work out. You were on my mind all the time. So why did you leave me? You’re silent. You watch as Yunho catches his breath, chest rising and falling as he waits for your answer. You search his eyes for any signs of a joke or just any sign that he wasn’t being serious, that this wasn’t just a big joke for you to make a fool out of yourself for. But you don’t find any. So you ask him timidly, inching a little bit closer, if he has a girlfriend. Yunho looks at you strangely, saying you should’ve figured it out by now that he clearly does not have a girlfriend because for a super smart businesswoman, you’re really slow, I mean, did you not hear what he’s been saying for the past fifteen minutes like - oh!

Your lips are on his and somehow, he understands. He feels your pain, your doubt, your insecurities, everything. He doesn’t know how or why, but he just knows. He tells you he’s sorry for making you wait so long. He wishes he understood your hidden meanings behind the promises you made him swear upon sooner. You just laugh, resting your forehead against his, the tears falling down your cheeks sending him into a panic once more. You hug him though, calming him down. These are happy tears, you say, moving to kiss him once more.

Watermelon sugar, you decide. Definitely watermelon sugar.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first work and was cross-posted on tumblr as well under the same @. it's my home base and where i usually post updates, new fics, and my upcoming fics as well. thank you so much for reading and feel free to leave constructive criticism in the comments!


End file.
